


Girlfriend to Girlfriend

by Not_just_any_fangirl



Series: Nalu LoveFest [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: :3, AU, But there will be more in the future ..., Either way these girls are switches, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Girlfriends - Freeform, IS this there first time?, Masturbation, Nalu Love Fest, Not full bdsm when when will I ever write smut without some ordering around and dom/sub tendencies?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The answer to that is never, UA, Voyeurism, female!Natsu, lesbian!Nalu, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_just_any_fangirl/pseuds/Not_just_any_fangirl
Summary: An unexpected question from her girlfriend almost makes Lucy’s head short circuit. Luckily, the night goes in a much preferred direction.  Lesbian!Nalu UA. Nalu Lovefest 2016 Day 4: Fingers, Day 6: Masturbation





	

“Oi.”

Lucy looked up from her writing desk, sighing pointedly as she looked over at her girlfriend.

Wow. _Girlfriend._ Lucy never would have thought she would have used that word before. She had had her life all planned out, from escaping her father’s clutches to joining the mage guild Fairy Tail, all ending perfectly with a book deal and an intelligent, sweet, charming man.

And then she had met Natsu, with her pretty rose hair and brash, explosive nature. Natsu was nothing like she had imagined her soul mate to be, and yet that was exactly what the dragon slayer seemed to be. In the months after Natsu and Happy had brought Lucy to Fairy Tail from Haregon, Lucy and Natsu had evolved from partners, to friends, to best friends, and finally something more. It had taken an observation from Erza - the woman Lucy blamed for her bisexual awekening- for it to finally click for Lucy why her face got so hot whenever Natsu paraded around in her wrap and vest combo or why Lucy had stopped wanting to fight Natsu’s strange fondness for curling up in Lucy’s bed.

It had taken a drunken dare from Cana for Lucy to finally kiss Natsu.

Four months later, and now when Lucy thought of her life before Natsu it almost felt more like a sad dream than a memory.

Natsu’s voice brought Lucy back from her thoughts. “You look weird when you zone out like that. You’re nose gets all scrunchy and you fiddle with you hair.” Natsu observed, tone light and matter of fact. Lucy pouted at her words, complying with Natsu’s excited pat on the bed - _Lucy’s_ bed, she’d like to point out- anyway, beside where the pink haired girl was lying on her back with her head tilted to look at Lucy.

“Is that what you interrupted my story to tell me?” Lucy asked dryly, settling into the mountain of pillows at the head of her bed and lifting her arms in anticipation. Natsu rolled her eyes as she squirmed in the bed so she could place her head on Lucy’s thighs, almost purring when Lucy started to play with her hair.

“What’d you think?” she responded back just as dryly, squeaking when Lucy pinched her cheek. “Ow ow ow! Sorry!” Natsu rubbed her cheek and scowled up at Lucy, who had began to put small braids in Natsu’s wild hair. “Geez, you’re almost as mean as Erza...” Lucy beamed down at Natsu’s muttered complaint.

“And yet you still love me.” Lucy hummed. Natsu’s eyes softened and a large grin lit her face and made her eyes squint.

“Aye, I do.”

Lucy drew her fingertips along the side of Natsu’s face, tracing her cheek bone, the curve of her full bottom lip, the soft way her eyelashes tickled Lucy’s finger. All because she _could_.

“What do you think about when you masturbate?”

Lucy squawked loudly, hands flying away from Natsu and clawing at her pillows on either side of her with a death grip. Natsu made a nose of complaint at the stopping of touches, cracking open one eye and looking at Lucy sulkily. She tried to pull one of Lucy’s hands back to resume the petting but Lucy was frozen in her spot, cheeks and ears a cherry red as she gawked down at Natsu.

“ _Luuuuuce_ ,” Natsu whined, curling to her side and looking at Lucy with large eyes through thick lashes. “Why’re ya actin’ so _weirdddd_?”

“Maybe because you just asked me a very _personal_ question out of nowhere!?” Lucy spat back with a cracking voice, embarrassed as she felt her blush spread from her face to along her neck and shoulders. Natsu’s amused snort did nothing to quell the heat swallowing Lucy’s normally pale skin. “Why were you even thinking about that?”

Natsu closed her eyes and scratched the side of her face, bored expression making Lucy scowl down at her girlfriend. Not that Natsu knew -or cared. “Cana was askin’ me ‘bout it the other day. Like, what I thought about, and I was like ‘Lucy, duh’ and I don’t think I’ve ever seen Cana spit out alcohol before. I’m serious Luce! It got all over the bar and Mira thought Cana was dyin’! It was fuckin’ hilarious!” Natsu chortled to herself, hands thrown in the air in front of her face in animated motions, eyes still closed as she spoke.

Lucy choked on air.

Natsu thought about her, while she did... _that_ to herself? Lucy wasn’t sure if she could turn more red without fainting. “So then,” Natsu continued on as if she hadn’t just malfunctioned Lucy’s brain, “I started thinking...

“What do you think about when you touch yourself?”

Natsu’s eyes opened slowly, bright green serious and piercing and making Lucy’s heart skip a beat. She stammered over random syllables, hands gripping harder at the abused pillows behind her. She watched as Natsu’s eyes darkened and narrowed, face leaning to rub her nose on Lucy’s exposed stomach. Lucy whimpered. The look Natsu was giving her was like one a cat gives a mouse as it bats at the thin tail, playing before pouncing on its meal. “You can tell me, Luce. Girlfriend to girlfriend.”

The image of Natsu, topless and pinning Lucy down to the bed by sitting on her hips came to the front of Lucy’s mind without permission. Calloused but dainty hands sweeping over her body, claiming her through gentle touches. A hot mouth trailing kisses from her neck to her shoulder until full lips swallowed a pert nipple and sharp teeth scraped across the sensitive skin...

Lucy whimpered louder.

“‘Cus I think about my face buried between your thighs. They’re so soft and smooth, and my mouth always waters when you wear those tiny skirts. Or I think about kissin’ you, and you gropin’ at me and fuckin’ me with your fingers. I’ve thought of lots’a stuff Luce.” Natsu pressed a kiss to Lucy’s stomach when she finished speaking, holding eye contact as she swept her tongue along the quivering flesh.

“You,” Luce breathed. “Gods, Natsu, I think about you too whenever I... I do _that_.”

“Like what?” Natsu prompted, impish light entering her eyes. Natsu rose from her place to straddle Lucy, licking her lips slowly as a fanged smirk made Natsu even more the image of a predator. Lucy didn't think she'd ever been so wet.

“P-pervert.” Lucy stuttered, hands finally releasing the pillows to settle on Natsu's hips, fingertips shy as they brushed over the start of the curve of Natsu's ass. Natsu hummed, moving Lucy's hands to rest fully on her backside, used to Lucy's shyness.

“It's safe here, Luce.” She reassured quietly, cupping Lucy's face with her hands. Lucy melted into the soft touch, head tilting up to brush her lips over Natsu's as the pink haired girl continued to talk. “You can tell me anythin’. And right now, I want you to tell me what ya get off to.”

Lucy pressed her lips to Natsu's, noses pressing against one another's when Lucy caught Natsu's lower lip between her teeth. She squeezed her hands, exploring the firm muscle of Natsu's ass and pulling a squeak from the other girl. Natsu started to giggle and Lucy's movements became bolder, her fingers dipping low between Natsu's thighs before coming back up to squeeze the round curve.

“I want to watch you, Natsu.” Lucy whispered, forcing away any self doubt as she looked at Natsu, breath shared between the tiny sliver of space between them. “I can't get the image out of my head, of you touching yourself, thinking about _me.”_

Natsu's pupils blew wide as silent seconds ticked by, her grip tightening on Lucy's shoulders, where they had settled during the kiss.

“Fuck, you dirty talkin’ is the sexiest thing I've ever heard.” Natsu groaned, forcefully crashing her lips against Lucy's. Her tongue was hot in Lucy's mouth, licking and leading Lucy's own tongue out to play in between Natsu's fangs. She sucked heavily on the wet muscle, Lucy moaning at the feeling. Lucy eagerly helped Natsu strip her open vest and scarf off, Natsu unwinding the white wrap she wore instead of a shirt with practised skill. Lucy lifted her arms when Natsu started tugging on her own cropped shirt, clever hands already under the tight blue fabric.

Lucy caught her breath when Natsu pulled back, eyes shamelessly taking in the lacy white bra Lucy was wearing, pink details having caught the blonde’s attention in the first place. While Natsu cupped her covered breasts and pressed her thumbs into where Lucy’s hardening nipples were pressing against the lace fabric, Lucy was running her hands up Natsu’s sides to her exposed breasts. Though she was smaller than Lucy, Natsu was by no means flat. Full swells filled Lucy’s palms, nipples almost as pink as Natsu’s hair fixating Lucy. She gently pinched one between two fingers, biting her lip when Natsu mewled and pressed her thumb harder against Lucy’s. Her hands were suddenly pushed away, Natsu confining them with her own hand.

“Ya said you wanted’a watch me, Luce. That means no touchin’.” Natsu purred, leaning in and licking Lucy’s neck before nibbling on her ear. “‘Sides, we both know it’s not my tits that gets me goin’.” She pulled back with a wicked grin, hand releasing Lucy’s wrist to slip between her own thighs. A lewd noise sent fire coiling between Lucy’s thighs as Natsu ran her fingers along herself, hand over top of the tiny cotton shorts she liked to wear. The dark half wrap skirt was pushed aside, framing Natsu’s full hips for Lucy even better. Lucy stripped of her own mini skirt when Natsu pulled back, clothes scattered around the medium sized bed when Natsu crawled back to Lucy.

“I like when you wear matching sets.” Natsu hummed, Lucy blushing and caressing the side of Natsu’s face before tucking a wild spike of pink hair behind her ear.

“I know you do.” Lucy whispered back huskily. She kissed Natsu, reaching back to grab a handful of Natsu’s exposed ass, the dragon slayer having taken a liking to the thongs Lucy wore and adopting the style for her own as well.

“So grabby,” Natsu mock chastised, leaning against Lucy as she reached around to unhook her bra. Lucy giggled when Natsu made an irritated noise, struggling with the clasp and pulling on the band futily. She pouted when Lucy gently pushed her away, making quick work of the snap and tossing aside the under garment while smiling knowingly at Natsu. Natsu was so cute when she pouted, and Lucy wanted to press light kisses all over her puffed cheeks. “I don’t get how you can wear that shit all day. It looks so _uncomfortable_.”

Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu’s familiar whine, hands moving along Natsu’s hips and spine to guide her back to Lucy. “You appreciate them on me, don’t you?” Lucy teased, sighing happily when Natsu nipped at her lip before littering kisses along her jaw until she could suck heavily on Lucy’s neck.

“Ain’t my fault you look sexy in everything. Those damn things push your tits up even higher and your ass looks down right _delicious_ when you waltz around in your underwear after ya shower. Sometimes I thought you were beggin’ me to jump you or somethin’.” Natsu pulled back and narrowed her eyes at Lucy. The blonde couldn’t help the grin that broke out across her face, arms wrapping lazily around Natsu’s neck as she rubbed their noses together. “You weren’t...” Natsu started accusingly, eyes growing wide as Lucy’s grin revealed more perfectly white teeth. “You did! You fuckin’ vixen, I had to take cold showers and train twice as hard to stop myself from doin’ somethin’ to you each time you walked by me in just your tiny underwear.” Natsu’s smile was large and impressed, a sharpness in her eyes making Lucy’s stomach clench in anticipation.

“About time you figured it out.” Lucy hummed, pressing her own light kisses along Natsu’s neck and mouthing lazily at her pale scar. “I had started to get into my lingerie, and I didn’t think I had many pieces left before I got _too_ obvious.”

“Damn,” Natsu breathed through her teeth, hands fisting in Lucy’s hair to pull her mouth back to Natsu’s. “Guess it’s my turn to give ya a show, huh?” she panted into Lucy’s open mouth, pushing her tongue back into Lucy and claiming her mouth even as her body started to pull away. Lucy chased after her, Natsu pressing a hand to her collarbone to push her back to the pillows. Natsu smirked devilishly at the noise of complaint Lucy made at the removal of Natsu's heat.

Lucy watched as Natsu settled herself on the wall beside the window above Lucy's bed, legs falling open to show the cotton black thong Natsu was wearing, a small flame design on the triangular patch of fabric. Her fingers swiped along her covered core, hand furthest away trailing fingernails along her skin until her hand was gripping at the long pink hair at the base of her scalp. Natsu's eyes were lidded and sparkling with playful lust, Lucy squeezing her thighs together in an attempt to alleviate the growing ache inside her.

“You make me so wet Luce. I can't even focus on one thing about ya, you're so pretty. Fuck, Lucy, gods when you look at me like that...” Natsu trailed off, high moan swallowing her thoughts as she pushed aside the soaked underwear and wet her fingers on her own folds.

Lucy's eyes widened when she watched Natsu touch herself, tan skin bare and lips a pretty pink colour. “You shaved,” she commented in a dry voice, a sudden spike of desire making her own underwear slick against her heat.

“It was a bitch too.” Natsu panted, fingers languidly rubbing her clit before swiping down and dragging along her entrance. Natsu squirmed out of her underwear as she talked, sitting back down and giving Lucy a full view of her naked body. “Cana said you'd like it though,” Lucy moaned in time with Natsu when the pink haired girl finally sank two fingers into herself, eyes wide as she met Natsu's burning gaze.

“I do.” Lucy said breathily, crawling along the bed until she was between Natsu's thighs. She ran her fingers along the smooth and soft skin on Natsu's mound, her thumb brushing teasingly over Natsu's clit as Natsu continued to finger herself. Natsu twitched and mewled under Lucy's touches, her pace quickening as she thrust her digits into herself. Lucy dragged her tongue along Natsu's jaw, savouring the hint of salt along her heated skin. She pressed her thumb harshly into Natsu's over sensitive clit, knowing the dragon slayer liked it when Lucy was rougher than usual.

“You're so pretty, Natsu. So strong and soft, I want to taste all of your skin. You're so good for me, my pretty dragon.” Lucy purred into Natsu's ear, dropping her hand to run her fingers on either side of Natsu's entrance, their hands brushing against one another as Natsu continued to thrust into herself. She spread Natsu’s soaked lips, playing with her and pressing her fingers into the edge of her entrance to make it tighter. Lucy took her hand away, fingers slick with translucent liquid as she brought it up between her and Natsu's face.

Natsu's whimper sent shivers down Lucy's spine as she dragged her tongue along the side of one of her fingers, tasting Natsu on her hand. A bitter taste hit the back of her tongue, a smoky sweetness underlying and making Lucy hum in pleasure. She suckled on her digits, holding Natsu's wide and excited look as she cleaned Natsu's taste off of them.

Lucy released her digits with a wet ‘pop’, instead flicking her tongue along the tip of Natsu's middle finger, which the pink haired girl had lifted to Lucy's lips like she was in a trance. Lucy swirled her tongue around a thin and calloused digit as she took them into her mouth, sucking greedily on them. Natsu watched transfixed as Lucy continued to taste and lick and suck on Natsu’s middle and ring finger, forefinger smearing saliva along the side of Lucy's face.

“Touch yourself, Lucy.” Natsu said hoarsely, Lucy moaning around the digits in her mouth before obeying and reaching between her thighs. She pushed aside her thong, fingers pressing deep inside her without any play. Her motions matched Natsu’s, thrusts deep and quick inside her heat and tips dragging roughly against her inner walls. Slickness easily coated her digits, pooling down her inner thighs and wrist as she pleasured herself.

Lucy straddled Natsu's thighs, hand trapped between Natsu's firm and smooth muscle and her own dripping core. Natsu moved her hand out of Lucy's mouth, thumb running along her lower lip and pulling it down before slipping into her mouth. Lucy was so lost by the sound of her and Natsu fingering themselves that she didn't care about the drool Natsu was rubbing on her jaw from her wet fingers, lewd sounds mixing with their moans and pants as their hips rolled into their hands.

“Natsu,” Lucy called in a high moan, hand flying up to pinch and roll a hard nipple between her fingers. She was so close, sweat dripping down her back and making her hair matt to her temple and forehead as she started to lose control of the motions of her hips.

Natsu released her mouth and gripped the back of her neck tightly, clumsily crashing her mouth into Lucy's. Copper filled Lucy's mouth, the metallic taste making her groan against Natsu's thrusting tongue. Natsu wailed into Lucy's mouth, body seizing as she came and grip bruising on Lucy's skin. Lucy followed shortly, the erotic noises of Natsu's orgasm pushing her over the edge along with a well timed curl of her fingers and pinch of her nipple.

Lucy rested her forehead on Natsu's shoulder, nose buried in campfire scented hair. She felt Natsu purr under her, strong arms hugging Lucy's against her chest. Lucy pulled her fingers from inside her, wiping them on the blanket before cuddling into Natsu's side.

“You're so beautiful,” Natsu broke the soothing hush of the room as she whispered into Lucy's hair. Lucy lifted her head to smile brightly at Natsu, running her hand through Natsu's own mussed hair and cupping her flushed cheek. Her emerald green eyes were fogged with the remainder of her lust, clarity returning as she came back to her wits from her sensual high.

Natsu pressed closed lip kisses into Lucy's palm as Lucy spoke back in the same low murmur. “You're beautiful too, Natsu. I'm so lucky to have you.” She leaned in for a kiss, Natsu returning the slow and heated gesture. Lucy gave way easily when Natsu pressed her tongue along the seam of Lucy's lips, kiss becoming more demanding and more fiery as the girls fisted at one another's hair. Natsu gripped Lucy's hip harshly, pulling her soft curves flush against Natsu's more muscular body. Lucy reached her hand between the wall and the small of Natsu's back, pulling her with her as Lucy rolled to her back. She grasped eagerly at Natsu's ass, smiling and biting at Natsu's lower lip when the pink haired girl pulled back to chuckle.

“Someone's horny, ain't she?” Natsu hummed flirtatiously.

Lucy dipped her hand lower and brought her other one to join its sister as she played with Natsu's lower lips and slick skin, fingertips light as the danced across her entrance and clit. Natsu's slanted eyes drooped and flush returned to her tan face as Lucy slid a finger inside, languid strokes matching Natsu's shallow breaths.

“I'm not the only one.” She kissed Natsu's chin and peppered butterfly kisses up to nibble on her ear. “It was so hot watching you Natsu, I just want to feel you cum around my hand, or taste you for myself. You're so sexy when you cum.” Lucy licked the shell of Natsu's ear as she felt the other girl tremble on top of her body. She pressed a second finger in, spreading them and playing with Natsu as she kept a slow and steady pace. Natsu's high groan coiled the hot desire inside Lucy's gut again.

“What the fuck happened to my shy little bunny girl?” Natsu panted, back arching into Lucy's fingers as she pressed a third in.

“Maybe my dragon brought out my inner fire.” Lucy teased, hand squeezing one of Natsu's ass cheeks roughly as she scissored her fingers inside Natsu once more. She squeaked loudly when Natsu groped at her breast, pulling and twisting a tight nipple between strong fingers. Natsu pulled her chest back from Lucy's, rocking into the blonde’s fingers even as she steadied herself to gain use of both hands.

Lucy's nipples were soon under attack, punches and pulls and squeezing hands making her moan and rut against Natsu's hips. “Ya shouldn't play with fire Luce. You might get burnt.” Natsu warned, pinching roughly and teasing the oversensitive bundles of nerves. She licked her lips, gaze hungry as she eyed Lucy's large breasts and tight peaks.

“I wouldn't mind if it was your fire,” Lucy answered back, voice breathy and low. Natsu moaned and kissed Lucy deeply, back hunched to allow for her still playing hands.

“You sure Luce?” Natsu asked quietly, touches stopping on Lucy's overstimulated nipples to cup the sides of her neck. “I don't wanna rush ya.”

“I'm sure Natsu.” Lucy affirmed gently, hand squeezing Natsu's firm curve before running along the soft skin of her spine to push back the pink and spiky bangs that tickled Lucy's forehead. “Girlfriend to girlfriend.” Natsu beamed brightly as Lucy repeated Natsu's earlier words back to her. Lucy's breath was stolen from her chest though, when Natsu reopened her eyes to pin Lucy to the bed with her hungry and lustful smoulder.

“Then I'm gonna make you cum until you can't remember your own name. Girlfriend to girlfriend."  
And Lucy learned that night that Natsu was as true to her word as Lucy was true to hers. And that Natsu could do much dirtier things than just _talking_ with her skilled tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: WOO this ones on time!! Orginally it was just going to be for day 6: masturbation but then my kink reared its ugly head and now its day 4: fingers as well lol. This was my first time writing female!Natsu, so I hope y’all enjoy this UA!


End file.
